Ensnared by a Rose
by Searching For Topaz Eyes
Summary: In the midst of the elegant ball all eyes were on him. The young, rich bachelor Emmett Whitlock had graced the crowd with his very presence. All the unwed ladies were fighting for his company. But I knew he would be mine.Rosalie always gets what she wants
1. Invitation

**A/N: First off I would like to thank Sistergrimm for all her help. She rocks! Thank you for all your help with the plot and being my beta. Seriously guys if you haven't read her stories you should be hit with a crowbar. Please enjoy and review we worked hard on this!**

Lucinda was pulling the strings of my corset as tightly as my frame would allow; she placed her foot against my figure leaning back and pulling the contraption even tighter. My body bent in pain as I reached out to stop myself from falling to the floor knocking over the brush with the silver handle from the French oak side table. Everything in my chamber had been imported and made of the same fine wood. I cursed the damned sunlight streaming through the drapes announcing noon.  
A knock sounded at the door and a muffled voice announced it was only our butler with a letter.

"Just a moment," I called as Lucinda tugged a rose petal pink velvet gown into place and adjusted the pearl buttons. I stepped from behind the screen and glided to the door.

"A letter for you Lady Rosalie, from Countess Dwaning." He handed me the letter and I nodded my head as a sign of dismissal before closing the door.

"Lucinda I no longer require your assistance you may go; but if you will, tell my brother I require his company."

"Yes, Lady Rosalie." Lucinda bowed and stepped out of the room never turning her back to me. I glanced down at the small envelope in my gloved hand and sighed already knowing what it held. Countess Harriet Dwaning would soon be hosting her annual Summer's Night Ball every noble family attended- it was almost mandatory. It was also a torturous event, if by night's end if you were not asleep you were lucky indeed. Alas, I would be attending as always with my brother and_ that girl_. As if he could read my mind, at that precise moment my dear brother Edward entered the room.

"Sister I am told you requested my company."

"Ah, yes Edward it seems Countess Dwaning has once again invited us to her Summer's Night Ball." Edward's shoulders dropped and his bright green eyes dulled. He disliked the Countess's balls as much as everyone else, this year was no exception. Then much to my surprise his eyes brightened and his notorious sideways smirk grew across his boyish features.

"My dear Rosalie, I am most gracious for this news. I shall send notice to Miss Bella at once." My eyes narrowed Edward knew how much I detested his young, shy Isabella. Not only that, but they were now betrothed! The nerve of him; she a merchant's daughter and he the Marquis. It was unheard of- she was beneath us and of no noble blood. I took a deep breath calming myself and when I spoke, my voice was guarded.

"Darling Edward, Miss Bella has not been invited and the ball is solely for nobility."

"Yes, but she soon will be nobility and I will insist she is granted entrance. The Countess will dare not deny her." His words were sugary sweet and they made me sick, so I spoke rashly.

"It shall never be allowed. The lowly merchant's daughter has no place in our society and everyone knows it. You are only setting her up for heartbreak and embarrassment. The marriage will never take place." I scoffed. Edward flinched as if my words were flames on his skin and then his eyes darkened and he glared at me.

"Watch your words, dear sister. I will be escorting Miss Bella and she will become the Marquess. I advise you keep your opinions locked away and treat her with respect." His words were like venom. I felt as if I had been slapped- Edward had never spoken to me so harshly, not before _that girl_ came into his life and claimed his attention and affection. He turned and marched out of my room slamming the door. I glared after him; the day I respected Miss Isabella Cullen I prayed would be my last.

I still held the unopened envelope in my hand. I carefully broke the seal and opened it reading the elegant script.

_Countess Dwaning requests your attendance on the _

_Sixteenth of June for her annual Summer's Night Ball _

_Dinner will begin at 7 o'clock _

_Followed by Music and Dance_

The sixteenth of June, that gave me a week to prepare. I picked up the delicate little china bell from my bedside table and rang it. Lucinda appeared at the door.

"Yes, Lady Rosalie?"

"Lucinda, we have a ball to prepare for call for the carriage."

"Of course Lady Rosalie," and so it began, the whirl of another Season- would there be a man worthy of me this time? I smirked at the thought.


	2. Shall we dance?

A/N: I will make this quick. More reviews quicker updates. Feed my ego or give constructive criticism. Once again, love you Sistergrimm. Thanks so much for your help!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Stephenie is a genius! Simple as that.

The sound of joyous laughter filled the air. Glittering crystal and twirling dancers surrounded me. Occasionally a brave soul would step up and offer his hand hoping for a dance or maybe two if he was lucky. However, I turned them all away not one of them catching my eye. After each encounter Mrs. Dorian Bladen, the widowed old crow hired to protect my virtue, would huff and make some disapproving comment with her nagging voice.

"If I were young again, I would be a proper young lady and accept. No man wants to marry a difficult, rebellious girl. You should be honored the gentlemen are showing interest in you, its not easy finding a husband. Yes, I remember the first ball where I meet my dear Henry, bless his soul" Here she would dab at her eyes and take a long dramatic sigh.

"He came up to me and asked for a dance. Did I turn him away? No, I certainly did not! I was a smart young woman, and blushed hiding behind my fan, while giving him my hand, of course after my chaperone approved. We were married the next fall. Now that is what a young lady such as you should be doing." and then she would sigh again and take another sip of her lemonade as I would continue to roll my eyes.

The dancers continued to whirl around gracefully as if in a dream all except one couple. Edward and Miss Bella danced in the center of the floor; Edward as always looked striking in his black suit and messy bronze hair. That girl on the other hand was wearing a lilac dress made of fine silk, paid for by my dear brother, the color looked dull against her pale skin and mousy brown hair.

As the other dancers glided across the floor Edward, normally a great dancer was moving slowly and pausing every few steps to help steady the klutz. That girl could trip over air and her clumsiness stood out from my seat off to the side of the floor.

Why Edward paid so much attention to the merchant's daughter was beyond me. Before her, Edward danced with me at every ball, spinning me around the floor showing me off to the on looking crowd. Alas, he had not yet asked for a dance nor told me how beautiful I looked in my dress. The striking blue silk made my blonde hair shine like a celestial goddess and the fabric floated with my every movement.

I sunk lower into self-pity cursing the girl who took away my brother. They stumbled past a few more times while I continued to glare daggers. Mrs. Bladen would notice my facial expression and scold me before turning back to her lemonade. I was about to call for the carriage and end my disastrous night when he walked in. My eyes widened in shock. How could I have overlooked him? It was nearly impossible to miss a figure such as his.

Time seemed to slow and in the midst of the elegant ball, all eyes were on him. He seemed to glide on air and demand attention. The young, affluent, bachelor Emmett Whitlock had graced the crowd with his very presence. Everyone in attendance had heard of him. He was the name whispered behind fans and an Earl residing in a local estate.

All the unwed girls wanted him, but I knew he would be mine. His dark curly hair and a face portraying innocence, so out of place on a man's face, instantly attracted me. Not only have that, but the fact that everyone wanted him made the chase even more of an interest.

Without my knowing of it, I had been staring at Mr. Whitlock this entire time. He was deep in conversation with a tall blonde man, who I recognized as his brother Jasper, and a small pixie of a girl with black hair, who I assumed to be Alice, Jasper's wife. I had heard mention of her before from dinners with Miss Bella, apparently the two ladies were very close.

Suddenly Emmett's eyes flashed to mine and I was captured in his gaze. He smiled and I looked away quickly sure there was a blush to my cheeks.

When I finally dared another glance upwards, Mr. Emmett was gone. I glanced around the room hoping for a glimpse of the mysterious gentleman, but he was nowhere to be seen. For some strange reason this bothered me greatly. I made a weak excuse to Mrs. Bladen about needing a glass of water, when I was really going to search for Emmett.

Suddenly a passing lady accidentally knocked my fan from my hand. I knelt to pick it up, but another hand was already there. A soft, cool breath tickled my neck as the owner of said hand handed me my fan. It sent a shiver of delight down my back.

"I believe you dropped this Lady Rosalie," I turned quickly and there stood Mr. Emmett. I almost gasped in surprise.

"Yes, thank you for your help recovering it Mr. Emmett." I smiled sweetly. He returned the smile before offering his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Rosalie?" I delicately placed my gloved hand in his and we glided towards the floor.


	3. The waltz

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Twilight. All rights are Stephenie Meyer's. **

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in awhile. I had an application due and I had to take the SAT then on top of that Softball season started. I would once again like to thank the awesome, brilliant, Sistergrimm!**

Mr. Whitlock twirled me onto the dance floor; my blue skirts whirled in a wide arc. Everyone bowed to their partner as the music began to play. I slowly dipped low my skirt flooded around me giving the impression of waves around my legs.

The music kicked up with a quick, fluttering beat. Many girls let out a laugh of joy as they recognized the Fox Trot. Emmett had a small smirk on his face.

"Do you enjoy the Fox Trot, Mr. Whitlock?" I questioned.

'Yes, I quite enjoy the quick pace, although I much prefer the waltz. Much slower, more intimate." At this, his fingertips lightly brushed against my wrist. A light blush slowly crept up my cheeks.

The Fox Trot had ended and another dance was in progress before I dared a glance up at his face. Emmett was staring at me with a curious glint in his dark eyes as if he could find the answer to his questions by looking long enough.

His stare confused me; it was not the stare of lust I was accustomed to, no this was pure curiosity.

The song came to an end and I sighed knowing this would be our last dance. It was inappropriate to dance with the same man for more then three dances let alone one right after the other. I could hear the whispers already being spoken behind fans. There was no doubt in my mind I would be the talk of the town tomorrow morning.

A slow sweet waltz began to play and I smiled. The music was more like a lullaby meant to sway the dancers into a dream-filled slumber.

"It looks like you get your waltz, Mr. Whitlock."

"All the better that I'm sharing it with you, Miss Hale." My cheeks flushed once again.

Our steps were precise, moving together, anticipating each other's next step. All the other dancers seemed to fade away until we were the only two left on the floor. We glided effortlessly as if our bodies were made to dance together.

All too soon, it ended. The other dancers clapped for their partners, but Emmett and I only stared. Our eyes locked to each other's as unspoken words flowed through us. Did he feel this intense connection? Did every touch send a spark of electricity through his veins as it did mine?

I reluctantly stepped away from him. His eyes showed the confusion and somberness he was feeling.

"I do apologize for ending our time together, but I have dances I owe to the men on my dance card." I grimaced recalling some of those names. Mr. Ford the widowed old man with the wandering hands or Mr. Long the boring lawyer who would talk endlessly of his prized silverware collection.

The music started again and I began to walk away, but before I made it off the dance floor, I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to see who had grabbed me and gasped as I was twirled back into the arms of Emmett.

"They can wait," he purred into my ear. His warm breath against my ear sent a shiver down my back. Mrs. Bladen's face was one of complete shock as were many of the old crow's watching as Emmett led me back to the center of the floor.

There would be no fight from me; Emmett could have me for as long as he wanted. Something about him that captivated me and I wanted to know everything about him and be near him always. I only hoped he felt the same.

For the rest of the night we danced together. Whenever another man asked to cut in Emmett would quickly twirl me away to another portion of the floor. The other guests were staring and gossiping, but neither of us seemed to care.

During one of our slower dances, I saw Edward staring at us with eyes wide in disbelief; they quickly turned to glares of anger. He made a quick excuse to Miss Bella and stalked over to us.

"May I have a quick word with my sister Mr. Whitlock?" Edward snarled.

"Certainly Marquis Hale," then he turned to me. "I'll be waiting."

Edward picked up the dance where Emmett left off. His skill in dancing flared now that he had a proper partner and I was soon enjoying myself; that is until he began to speak.

"No," was all he said, but I knew exactly who he was speaking of. How dare he tell me what to do and who to spend my time with? That was Edward's major flaw he assumed he could control me!

"Yes," I hissed letting my anger get the best of me as I stormed off to find Emmett. He was patiently waiting for me. He had every dance for the rest of the night.


	4. Talking with Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you want the owner talk to the brilliant Mrs. Meyer! **

**Author's Note: Sorry people. Updates are slow and short because softball and I just got my driving permit. Sorry! Once again, I would like to thank the amazing Sistergrimm for her support!**

It was almost early morning when the carriage arrived home. I was too exhausted to do much else besides climb the stairs, slip into a nightgown, and crawl into bed. 

The quick flash of blinding sun light caused me to jump as the drapes of my bedroom were thrown open. I snared at Lucinda as she greeted me in a light, cheery voice.

"Lady Rosalie, it's almost noon. Its time to get out of bed and start the day."

"I think I shall wake when I feel like it," I snapped. "Draw the drapes and let me be."

"It was your brother's request Lady Rosalie. He is waiting for you in the garden for your afternoon meal. He says he has plans he wished to discuss with you." Lucinda said while staring at her shoes like a child who has been scolded.

"Very well, help me dress."

My shoes made a soft pitter patter sound as I walked down the cobblestone path. I knew exactly what Edwards first words to me would be and I had debated staying in my room, but I knew he would scold me about last night sometime; I might as well get it over with.

When I reached the small white table surrounded by our gardens rose bushes Edward was pouring tea for the both of us. He glanced up and smirked. 

"Good Afternoon Rosalie. Isn't emerald a little ostentatious for an afternoon meal." he teased. 

"A lady such as myself must stand out not matter how small the event."

"Dear sister you manage that perfectly well with out the bold dresses." 

"Are you jealous Edward?" I smiled as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I do believe I am. You steal my thunder."

"Enough of this teasing, what did you wish to tell me Edward." his playful mood quickly faded and his lips tightened into a tight line.

"For one your behavior last night was not only uncalled for and indecent, but it also embarrassed me immensely." 

"What do you expect of me Edward? An apology? You'll not receive on for I'm sorry for none of my actions" 

"You danced with Mr. Whitlock the entire night! The two of you are not engaged nor shall you be. It has scared your reputation as a decent young lady." his eyes were cold and his voice firm.

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life? Would you be this angry if it hadn't been Emmett!" my anger was getting me into trouble, but I did not let up.

"Now you are calling him by his Christian name! The man is playing you Rose! He is a notorious rake! I'm only trying to protect you," his last comment was a whisper as if it was only meant for his ears. 

"You know nothing about Mr. Whitlock except what you've heard! Protect me! Edward you are not my parents! I am not your burden!" my words were forceful and sharp. I could see the hurt in Edward's eyes as if I had slapped him. He took in a deep breath before responding.

"Rose we are all we have. Our parents are dead and I am sorry if that makes me feel protective. No matter what you think, you are my responsibility and I will keep you safe," he glanced down at his hands and his tone made me wonder if he was trying to not only convince me, but himself as well.

There was a long painful silence and then having enough of this conversation, I stood quickly and stormed off. 

I walked into my room slamming the oak door behind my with a heavy bang. I threw myself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling anger rolling off me. It was very childish and unladylike, but I was in the privacy of my bedroom and felt like pouting. 

I had lost track of time when a knock sounded at the door. Lucinda shuffled in and announced Edward had made plans for dinner. 

"Your brother wishes you to accompany him to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock tonight for dinner." 

"The brother of Mr. Emmett Whitlock correct? Who shall attend?" I pressed.

"I do not know Lady Rosalie." 

"Fine, help me get ready," she hesitated. "Quickly!"

I picked up one of my newly made gowns. It was a gorgeous amethyst color with a low-neck line. A little too low but it showed off my breast quite nicely. It would surely catch any man's attention, but there was only one man I wanted to notice me tonight. Upon my orders, Lucinda swept my hair up into a high bun and left a few wisps of hair dangling. 

I sent Lucinda to my jewelry box for my teardrop diamond earrings and their matching necklace. After clasping them into place, slipped on my shoes, and left my room.

Edward was waiting in the parlor with Miss Isabella when I entered the room. I scowled and Edward caught my eyes giving me a stern look of disapproval. Sighing I rolled my eyes and walked to his side.

We left shortly after. The carriage ride was filled with tension between Edward and me. Neither of us would speak a word to each other. We sat quietly in silence, broken only when Isabella would giggle and blush at something Edward whispered to her. It was rather irritating. 

The carriage rolled to a stop and the door was opened for us. After being helped onto the sidewalk, we started up towards the door of the house. It was a mansion although smaller and newer then the one Edward and I called home. There was a long sprawling yard covered in trees and flowering shrubs. 

Before we arrived at the door it was thrown open pouring out light into the summer night. In the doorway stood a small pixie like girl, I knew to be Mrs. Alice Whitlock. She was bouncing with excitement as her husband stood beside her. 

"Edward! Bella! I'm so happy you could come!" she raced out to hug both my brother and Miss Isabella. I was shocked by her energy and unladylike actions. "Oh and this must be Lady Rosalie! Emmett has not stopped talking about you since the ball! Oh tonight will be such fun!"


	5. Dinner

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing the characters are the property of the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Happy Late Easter and St. Patrick's Day for anyone who celebrates. As you may have noticed, my penname has changed. Searching For Topaz Eyes is my Twilight Lexicon name so I changed it so it was easier to recognize me. Sorry for any confusion. In addition, since the update is a little late I tried to make this chapter longer for you. Hope you enjoy and after reading why don't you guys stop by the new forum of the amazing Sistergrimm and myself. sistergrimm1./index.cgi**

Mrs. Whitlock quickly looped her arm through mine and motioned for Edward and Miss Isabella to follow. She led us into the parlor and offered us a quick drink before dinner. After making sure, we were comfortable she quickly glided out of the room; only to turn back, glance at me, then rush out of the room calling for Emmett.

I felt the heat of a blush crawl up my cheeks and quickly tried to hide it. Miss Isabella must have noticed because she leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Lady Rosalie, you have turned quite a lovely shade of pink," she giggled shyly. "Would that have anything to do with Emmett?"

I gave her a quick, harsh glare then shrugged her off and pretended to be concentrating on a lovely flower bouquet. Silence quickly filled the room and I felt the need to start conversation. Mr. Whitlock had been sitting quietly in a chair near an old brick fireplace awaiting the return of his wife.

"Mr. Whitlock, has your wife always been so…energetic? She certainly has a spark that draws you to her." I said with a small smile. Alice was certainly different, but I still found her interesting and would not mind talking to her a bit more.

"Ah, yes. My Alice certainly loves life. She always has a smile on her face." he chuckled and then fell back into silence most likely thinking of Mrs. Alice.

While Mr. Whitlock reminisced quietly, Edward and Miss Isabella sat next to me, cooing like lovebirds. It was quite revolting, their displays of affection. They had no shame; we were guests in this house and they were whispering and brushing hands as if in privacy.

I felt flooded with emotions; anger towards my brother for bringing this girl into our lives, hatred for the girl stealing my brother away, jealousy of the couple in front of me, and longing for someone to feel that way towards me. Sure most men lusted after me; competing for my attention, but not one of them ever looked me into my eyes with the same passion Edward had when he looked at Bella. Nor had my eyes held the same love and devotion as Bella's did. I was disgusted and jealous at the same time. Miss Bella was nowhere near worthy of my brother's hand in marriage; nobody was.

Lost in my thoughts and still gazing at the couple I was oblivious to the figure standing behind me. That is until they pressed their lips to my ear causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Quiet the lovely couple aren't they. So happy, so in love it's nice to see our Bella happy." Emmett whispered, his cold breath sending an involuntary shiver down my back.

"Our Bella?" I questioned.

"Of course Bella and Alice are very close friends; she spends time with us frequently. It's almost like she's apart of our family, my little sister." Then he chuckled. "Bella, have you taken any falls lately?"

She turned to Emmett while turning a dark shade of scarlet.

"No, of course not Emmett." she mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Really, then why do I see fresh scrapes on your hands?" Bella refused to answer.

"She had a slight fall while stepping out of the carriage at our home." Edward stated while stroking her hair. "I made sure she was not hurt and all the damage she seemed to have were those scrapes."

"Ever the valiant hero aren't we Edward?" Emmett teased. "Aw, Bella you know I was only teasing you."

"I know Emmett." Bella mumbled while still blushing. Emmett moved over to stand beside where I was sitting.

"So how do you like our home?" he asked a little worry in his tone.

"Its quiet lovely, Mrs. Whitlock must enjoy having such a large beautiful house to decorate."

"Yes, Alice loves it, maybe a bit too much, but that's why we love her."

"She is quiet the character." Emmett glanced at me and I rethought my words. "What I meant was she is so full of life. She seems to light up the room with her happiness and expects everyone to feel the same. It seems like there is never anything wrong in her world."

Emmett smiled and nodded just as Alice danced into the room. She looked at Edward and Isabella and smiled and then when her eyes turned to Emmett and I that smile grew. She gave me a knowing look making me feel like she knew something I did not.

"Dinner is ready!" she all but sang in her musical voice. I must say I was a little envious. My own voice was deep and seductive, but nothing compared to Alice's bell-like voice, it was devastatingly lovely.

She led us into a large dinning room, with a large oak table. A small bouquet of freesia and lavender sat in the middle of the table sending a strong fragrance into the air. Mr. Whitlock sat at the head of the table while Alice all but shoved us into our seats before taking her place at the other end of the table. The results were Edward and Isabella sitting next to each other while I sat across from Edward and next to Emmett.

The servants quickly brought the salads and then the main course of roast pork to the table as Alice sat beaming at the rest of the table as if waiting for something to happen.

"Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." I said to break the silence.

"Please Rosalie call us Alice and Jasper. There is no need for formal names here." Alice laughed.

"Well then thank-you…Alice." After that the table split into there own conversations. Alice and Bella were giggling about the last play they had seen and Jasper and Edward discussed politics. Emmett and I sat in an awkward silence before he finally turned to me.

"I enjoyed dancing with you the other night," he stated.

"The pleasure was all mine; you are truly a wonderful dancer."

"Why thank you Lady Rosalie." he beamed.

"You heard Alice, its just Rosalie." I smirked and his smile only grew.

"So it is, okay then Rosalie would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Well, um…what do you want to know?" Usually I was great with talking to men, but something was different about this one.

"How about your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Where do you like to vacation?"

"Along the coast so I can see the ocean."

"What do you like about the ocean?"

"The water brushing against my feet while my brother and I walk along the beach talking." Why was I opening up to him? I never let anyone besides Edward know about me. What made Emmett so different? I knew the answer to that question as soon as I thought it; I was just not ready to admit the answer to myself. Emmett was silent for a while before asking his next question.

"Are there any gentlemen currently courting you in England?" he said softly.

I instantly blushed a light rose pink and dropped my gaze to the table, a few stray wisps of hair falling in front of my face.

"No," I whispered, but he heard my response. Emmett brushed the hair out of my face his fingers leaving a fiery trail across the skin they touched. Then he tilted my face up to meet his gaze and smiled sending my heart into frantic flutters.

Edward loudly cleared his throat from the other side of the table while glaring daggers at Emmett.

"So Emmett have you had any short flings lately?" he growled.

"What do you mean Edward?" Emmett seemed cautious as if he was walking a fine line between being hurt and losing his temper.

"Well you do have the reputation of having a new lady on your arm every week." I gasped, as did the other women at the table. Edward's behavior was uncalled for and inappropriate. What had come over him, he new better then to act this way; it was so unlike him.

"Edward maybe…" Isabella started, but I cut her off.

"Edward you will apologize at once! What as come over you! Emmett has done nothing wrong, yet you attack him with lies!" I said slightly raising my voice.

Edward slammed his fists on the table and stood pushing his chair back. "Lies! Nothing I have said has been a lie! I am trying to protect you from getting hurt Rosalie! To him you are only a prize to be won and I will not let you get hurt! He's the only one lying!"

Isabella gasped and jumped back at my brother's anger, but I only stood to meet his challenge. The dinning room went silent as Edward and I stared at each other daring the other to speak. If it were in my power, I would have him withering on the ground in pain right now, but luckily for him that was something I did not possess.

I opened my mouth to scream at Edward some more, but suddenly a high angry voice was screaming at us.

"Both of you sit down this very minute! You are absolutely ruining our dinner! Listen to the both of you fighting like children! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Alice was screaming. Her eyes held murder and rage behind them and I was suddenly frightened of the small pixie like girl. Her jaw was set and she looked like she was about to strike one of us. Edward and I quickly sat down and stared at our feet like scolded children. Neither of us dared disobey Alice at this moment or ever again for that matter. Just as soon as her rage started, it was over and she was back to her giggling self.

"Desert should be out soon. Our cook makes an amazing chocolate cake! Oh, have any of you ladies seen the new summer fashions yet? The dresses are absolutely horrendous this year!" her voice chimed like morning bells and there was a bright twinkle in her eye.


	6. Shopping!

**A/N: Sorry! My life got hectic for a while, and it still is so yea…I'll try and keep updates coming, but its never certain when the next one will be. Please do not get discouraged and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer I just enjoy playing with her character's lives. **

Emmett POV

After Alice's terrifying outburst, the girls fell into polite conversation. My little pixie of a sister-in-law was never angry unless of course she was yelling at me for one of my pranks. The men sat in an awkward silence.

Jasper was staring at his plate while Edward was glaring daggers at me. What had I done to the guy! Sure, I danced with his little sister, but it's not as if I'd gotten on one knee and proposed to her!

Was it because I talked to her? Looked at her? She is pretty of course I was going to look There was nothing wrong with enjoying the banquet if you resisted the wine. But, no, he felt the need to insult me. I would have yelled at him defending myself and probably thrown a punch or two if Rosalie hadn't beaten me to it.

Ah women. One of God's greatest creations of course I was going to look. Although Rosalie was something else. She was witty and hot tempered, that was new. I found that I kept inventing ways to talk to her. Yea, this wine was going to be hard to resist.

Rosalie POV

I sat quietly listening to Alice describe the newest fashions in from Paris. Her eyes sparkling with excitement I would add comment when necessary, but otherwise sat in silent embarrassment. Edward and my argument in front of the hosts was very rude and I was not expecting an invitation back.

After dinner, Edward made a polite excuse to leave, probably sharing my embarrassment. We said our goodbyes; receiving another energetic hug from Alice, before climbing into the carriage. The ride home was completely silent and unlike the journey to the Whitlock, residence there was no playful cooing between Edward and Isabella.

When the carriage rolled to a creaking stop, our servants quickly opened the doors and I ignored their attempts to greet me storming up to my room.

"Draw a warm bath for me then leave!" I ordered Lucinda. She quickly rushed of to do as told.

Soon I was sighing in relief while I soaked away my stress. So much anger and frustration would cause early wrinkles on my perfect skin; Edward should be ashamed of himself. The thought of Edward sent a flash of read hot anger through me. He was such a fool! Who was he to talk about Emmett? He knew nothing about him, the only reason he knew Emmett's name was because Isabella was a friend of Alice. Edward was blind to the world outside his Isabella. It was disgusting, but enough of anger I need to calm down or I would not be able to sleep. I slowly stepped to of the tub and went to bed.

I awoke with a start to find a pair of bouncing topaz eyes in my face. Screaming I quickly jumped out of bed only to find a smiling, and still bouncing Alice sitting in the middle of my bed.

"How did you get in my room!" it seemed a reasonable question, but Alice stared at me as if I had grown another head.

"The maid let me in, silly," she said with a twinkling laugh. "Coe on, get dressed we need to go!"

"Why?"

Well, you obviously can't walk around London in your nightgown, now can you?"

"No, why do we need to leave?" I said slowly.

"Our reservations for tea are at noon and I want to shop for a few hours before hand. 'She scoffed as if it was obvious and then she was pushing me towards my wardrobe.

I picked out a soft pink dress with a darker pink stitched around the hem, but before I could walk behind my changing curtain, Alice called out for me to stop.

"No, not that one! Here wear this," she handed me another dress. It was a crisp, clean white with a wide bright blue ribbon around the waist. It was adorable. She matched it with a pair of white slippers with thin small blue bows and a white parcel. The end appearance was breathtaking, but what was the be expected, it was me.

"I don't remember owning these," I admitted to her.

"Of course not I bought them on the way over to collect you. They resemble mine," she laughed. Only then did I realize she was wearing an outfit very like mine only hers was a pale yellow with a pear green ribbon.

"Oh, thank you, it was very kind."

Alice smiled in return and then quickly pushed me over to my vanity mirror. "Good thing your hair has natural wave it will take less time to do your hair now."

It only took a few more minutes before Alice was pushing me into her carriage. My golden hair cascading around my shoulders, my cheeks with a slight pink blush and my lips full juicy and red. I was stunning as usual.

The carriage left us outside a small store selling ribbons, beads, and feathers. Alice could hardly contain her excitement as she looped her arm through mine and dragged us inside.

Alice instantly began grabbing things from the tables. Sometimes she would hold something up to my face, smile, and then add it to the basket she was carrying. I followed her around the store, stopping every so often to admire an item and consider buying it.

On one table sat a display of hair ribbons. One in particular stood out, a deep crimson red draped along with all the boring pastels. I picked it up eyeing it longingly; the red would be stunning against my golden hair.

Alice had noticed I was no longer beside her and she quickly came to see what had claimed my attention. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed.

"That will look gorgeous on you Rosalie! Oh and look, this black ribbon will accent it wonderfully. You simply must get it, give it here I'll add it to our basket." she reached out her hand, but I only smiled sadly before placing them on the table.

"I have nothing to wear them with."

"Well then we'll have to change that. A lovely red and black dress will bring out your hair and pale skin. It shall be strikingly beautiful. Oh, but wait red and black are associated with harlots. Why does society have to label everything with bad with such lovely colors? There has to be a way around this silly little annoyance." she stopped her rant pondering the question.

"Well what if there was a reason to dress that way?" I said with a sly smirk. An amazing idea had recently come to me.

"What are you proposing dear Rosalie?" Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"Its simple really a massacred of the seven deadly sins."

Alice's jaw dropped open. "That will be scandalous!"

"Exactly."

"Oh you are too perfect!"

"So you like my idea?"

"Of course! We'll start planning right away."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Preview of the next chapter: More Shopping! And 3 people join the girls on their shopping trip! Can you guess who? 2 are pretty easy, but the third you may not see coming!**


End file.
